Life's A Dance11
by ks
Summary: Scott's mom comes for a visit... Peter talks to David and Laura...What happens between Scott and Shelby?...PLEASE REVIEW


  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the new 'admits'  
  
  
Life's A Dance 11  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go…  
  
  
  
  
Scot woke up and looked around. Everybody was seemingly still asleep. Scott slowly sat up in bed and looked around.   
  
"She's coming today," Scott thought to himself.  
  
Scott noticed David was smiling in his sleep, Scott didn't find this shocking.  
  
"He kept on talking about that new girl Laura last night," Scott thought to himself. " I never thought we'd shut him up."  
  
Scott rubbed his eyes, pulled the covers off of him, and got out of bed. He slowly made him way into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Scott: Today is going to be a big day…  
***************************************************  
  
Peter walked outside to welcome Susan Boyd. He recalled last time she was there, he was going through a hard time, so he wanted to make a good impression on her. She stepped out of her red bronco and Peter greeted her half way up the steps.  
  
Peter: Miss. Boyd nice to see you again.  
  
Peter extended his hand to the woman and she excepted it.  
  
Susan: Susan, please.  
  
Peter: Ok, Susan.   
  
Susan: Mr. Scrabrow I know  
  
Peter: It's Peter.  
  
Susan slightly nodded her head and smiled.  
  
Susan: Peter, I'm sure that you think the reason I am here is to take my son away, but I'm not. I just want to visit Scott, see how he is doing.  
  
Peter: I understand, that is normal. What do you say we go find him.  
  
Susan smiled and slightly nodded her head. They turned around, walked down the steps, and begin to walk down the trail.  
  
'Peter'  
  
Peter looked up to see Juliete running at him.  
  
Peter: Juliete what is it?  
  
She walked up to him, breathing slightly hard.  
  
Juliete: Jeff wanted me to tell you that David and Laura will be t your office in ten minutes.  
  
Juliete noticed the woman who was standing with Peter- she looked awfully familiar.  
  
Susan: Hello again Juliete  
  
Juliete grinned  
  
Juliete: Your Scott's mom  
  
Susan shook her head.  
  
Peter: Juliete you remember Ms. Boyd.  
  
Juliete extended her head and Susan shook it.  
  
Juliete: Yes, I remember.  
  
Peter looked around a little flustered.  
  
Peter: Susan, I have a meeting with two of my students in ten minutes, will it be ok if Juliete here takes you to Scott?  
  
Susan shook her head understandingly as Juliete squirmed with excitement- she really liked Susan.  
  
Peter: Ok, I'll talk with you again soon, and it was nice meeting you.   
  
Susan shook her head and smiled as Peter ran back up the hill, she then turned her attention to Juliete who was smiling at her.  
  
Juiliete noticed that Susan had on an artists hat and a black cloak wrapped around her back.  
  
Susan: What?  
  
Juliete shook her head and gave an embarrassed smile.  
  
Juliete: Nothing, you just look so much like an artist.  
  
Susan: Thank you.  
  
Juliete gave a little giggle and began walking towards the picnic table where she had last seen Scott.  
  
Juliete: It's really neat of you to come visit Scott like this.  
  
Susan smiled at the girl, she found her very attractive and likeable.  
  
Susan: It's nothing, I haven't seen him all summer.  
  
Susan laughed to herself, remembering the summers she used to have with Scott.  
  
Susan: So, you and Scott still get along.  
  
Juliete was walking with an extra bounce in her step and with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Juliete: Yes, Scott and I get along fine.  
  
Susan: That's nice.  
  
Juliete: Here we are.  
  
Juliete walked over to the picnic table that most the Cliffhangers were gathered at- Susan followed her. Juliete was being perky- happy she was introducing someone.   
************************************  
  
Scott sat on his bad with his head in his hands.  
  
Scott: Errrrr I don't know what to do.  
  
Scott began rubbing his hand through his hair, and then pacing the floor.  
  
Scott: I tell her I want to stay here and won't leave, or act like I'm still screwed up so she had to leave me here.  
  
Scott was weighing them back and forth- acting like his hands were a scale.  
  
Scott: I can't leave, things have to be right with Shelby first. I'm not ready, I'm still screwed up.  
  
He tried convincing himself he wasn't ready, the whole time acting like he was talking to his mom.  
  
Scott: Guess the truth will have to do.  
  
Scott looked around the room and then walked out the door.  
****************************************  
  
Juliete: And that is David, he wasn't here last time you came, neither was Laura.  
  
Susan told them both hello, along with everyone else Juliete introduced her to.  
  
Luara didn't respond to Susan, but Susan didn't find that odd considering the type of school she was at.  
  
Ezra: We have two more, but Eric is working and Shelby is off.  
  
Susan nodded her head and grinned.  
  
Ezra had taken it upon himself to stall until Scott got there. He knew Scott was going through a hard time, and he was doing what he could to help.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Yes, this is just part of our dysfunctional group.  
  
Juliete gave Daisy a little glare.  
  
Juliete: I don't know where Scott is…  
  
Ezra: Uh, he'll be here in just a second.  
  
Ezra nodded his head, trying to reassure himself.  
  
  
  
Scott walked up behind the group.  
  
Scott: Hey guys.  
  
Susan turned to see her son.  
  
Susan: Scott  
  
Scott walked up to his mom and gave her a hug.  
  
Scott: Hey mom.  
  
Auggie: Yo meat where ya been?  
  
Scott: Around.   
  
Scott turned and gave his mom a little smile  
  
Scott: Have you met everyone  
  
Susan: Yes, Juliete here introduced me to your friends.  
  
Jacky: *sarcasticly* She means to the people who are forced to stay with you.   
  
Scott gave Jacky a little grin.  
  
Scott: Ignore her mom, she's a newbie and doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut.  
  
Jacky looked at the two. She wondered what it felt like to be loved. Her mom loved her, but other than that…  
  
Scott: I'll give you a tour.  
  
Susan nodded her head   
  
Susan: Good bye everyone, I'll see you again shortly.  
  
Scott and Susan walked off…  
  
David: Much as I'd love to stay and chat, Peter is awaiting my arrival.   
  
David gave them all a little smirk and then walked off, Laura followed him.  
  
Juliete plopped down onto the bench and sighed.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* What has the princess in such a good mood?  
  
Juliete smiled at her  
  
Juliete: Scott's mom is just so wonderful.  
  
Ezra: Why do you care about Scott's mom?  
  
Ezra was truly confused at why everyone seemed to love her, then again he liked her too, "probably because I never had any real parents," Ezra thought to himself.  
  
Auggie: Don't listen to them Jules, let's go.  
  
Auggie and Juliete walked off, Juliete still with that extra bounce to her step…  
  
Jacky: How long will Peter talk to David and Laura?  
  
Daisy looked at the girl with a little smirk.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Planning to share your feelings with him?  
  
Jacky gave her a little glare.  
  
Ezra: Half and hour, give or take a few minutes.  
  
Jacky nodded her head and then ran off.  
  
Ezra watched her, he knew she wasn't as tough as what everyone first thought she was- she was actually pretty nice.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* Shut your mouth Ezra or I'm going to drown in drool.  
  
Ezra gave her a little embarrassed smile and Daisy just laughed at him.  
  
Ezra let out a sigh of relief.  
*********************************************   
  
Sophie looked across to the girls' dorm where Shelby was sitting on the steps looking at nothing particular, she seemed to be in another world. Sophie slowly walked over towards her.  
  
Shelby looked up to see Sophie standing in front of her.  
  
Shelby: Hey  
  
Sophie slightly nodded her head and then sat down beside Shelby.  
  
Sophie: Hey, how ya doin'?  
  
Shelby didn't really answer- just looked out over the campus.  
  
Sophie looked at the book she held in her hand, and then handed it to Shelby.  
  
Shelby: What's this for?  
  
Sophie just shrugged her shoulders…  
  
Sophie: There's an interesting quote in there I thought you might like to read.  
  
Shelby looked at the book and then handed it to Sophie shaking her head.  
  
Shelby: No, that's ok.  
  
Sophie just shrugged her shoulders…  
  
Sophie: Ok, I'll just read it to myself.  
  
Sophie opened the book to the page she had marked. She began to read  
  
Sophie: "To handle your self use your head, to handle others use your heart."   
  
She slowly closed the book and looked at Shelby.  
  
Sophie: Smart person…  
  
Shelby looked up at the sky  
  
Shelby: What is it with you, the head, and the heart? You always have some philosophy about it.  
  
Sophie gave a little grin to herself.  
  
Sophie: Guess I do, but this quote Shelby- it makes sense.  
  
Shelby put her chin in her hands  
  
Shelby: I know what you're getting at. You think I should do what my heart is telling me.  
  
Sophie slightly nodded her head  
  
Sophie: If that's what you think  
  
Shelby didn't say anything. She looked at Sophie and then looked away.  
  
Sophie nodded her head and then stood up to leave.  
  
Sophie: Shelby, like I told you before, you can fool your head, but you can't fool your heart.  
  
Sophie walked off, leaving Shelby with her thoughts.  
  
Shelby: Last time I went with my heart…  
  
Shelby remembered Scott telling her he loved her.   
  
She put her head in her hands and tried to hold back the tears.  
  
  
  
  
"I hope I helped," Sophie thought to herself.  
************************************************  
  
Peter was sitting at his desk when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Peter: Come in  
  
David and Laura walked in…  
  
David: Uh, you wanted to see us.  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Peter: Yeah, don't worry though you're not in trouble  
  
Laura breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Peter: I want to talk to you two one at a time first.  
  
David: Who's first?  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Peter: The decision's yours.  
  
David looked at Laura, he could tell she was frightened.  
  
David: I'll go first, then I'll give you the low down on what's going on.  
  
Laura gave him a little relieved smile, and David smiled back. He nodded his head toward the door, and Laura went out it.  
  
Peter watched this whole interaction, wondering what went on during the hike.  
  
Peter: Well David, take a seat.  
  
David took a seat in a chair in front of Peter's desk, and Peter leaned up against his desk.  
  
David: I guess the million-dollar question would be did she talk to me.  
  
David gave Peter a little smirk.  
  
Peter: That had crossed my mind…  
  
David: I'm sure it did  
  
Peter: BUT, that's not what I'm going to ask you.  
  
David gave Peter a confused look, but deep down breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
David: What is?  
  
Peter: What'd you learn about yourself out there?  
  
David: *sarcasticly* I'm not a wilderness man, but don't tell my dad…  
  
David's voice trailed off at the mention of his dad.  
  
Peter noticed this, but decided to let it go.  
  
Peter: Ok I won't.   
  
David: Um, nothing really happened…  
  
Peter: You sure about that?  
  
David nodded his head 'yes'  
  
Peter: There's something I want you to do for me David. I want you to take your notebook and write down everything you ever did with your dad that sticks out in your mind, or anything he ever made you do.  
  
Peter watched David's reaction as he spoke. He noticed his expression changed at the mention of his dad.  
  
Peter: I want it turned in within two days. I also want you to write down your feelings about your dad. It doesn't matter what they are, just get them out. I will be the only person to read this David, so don't be afraid to do it. You have to own your fear, write what you feel.  
  
David nodded his head, trying to encourage himself.  
  
David: *sarcasticly* Allrighty then.   
  
David was trying to bring his favorite thing- comedy- into this conversation.  
  
Peter: Ok then, go get Laura.  
  
David nodded his head and walked out of the room.  
  
Peter watched, wondering what had happened with David and his dad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David walked outside to see Laura standing there, staring at the door he had just come out of.  
  
David: Relax, it's ok.  
  
David went over to Laura and gave her a hug.  
  
David: It's nothing bad, I promise.  
  
Laura slightly nodded her head and then walked into Peter's office.  
  
  
Peter: Laura, have a seat.  
  
Peter motioned to the chair David had just been sitting in.  
  
Peter: So, how is everything at Horizon so far?  
  
Peter spoke in a soft time, he was still trying to understand her and what she was going through.  
  
Laura shook her head, signaling everything was ok.  
  
Peter smiled at her.   
  
"Least I got something out of her," he thought to himself.  
  
Peter: David treat you good?  
  
Laura: Fine  
  
Peter was shocked that she had answered with words, but he continued on- acting as if her speaking to him didn't shock him.  
  
Peter: Ok. Laura, I know you've been through a tough time, and were suffering from depression, but I know you are a bright girl, and you need to be active in things. I've been taking it easy on you your first week her because, as the students say, you were a newbie. It's going to be different now. Classes start Monday, and you are expected to attend everyone, unless sick or excuse by a counselor.  
  
Laura nodded her head understandingly  
  
Peter: Your schedule is on your bed.   
  
Laura: Ok  
  
Peter smiled at the girl  
  
Peter: Good. Now also, you are going to have to participate in group from now on. It isn't as bad as everyone around here says, so don't listen to them.   
  
Peter paused in case she wanted to say anything, but she didn't.  
  
Peter: Ok, you know everyone here now and you are a part of the group. You will do everything they do, if not everyone in your group is punished, and no one is to big on that.   
  
Laura gave him a little smile  
  
Peter: Now, is there anything that you need to tell me about the hike? Anything you learned about yourself…  
  
Laura shook her head 'no'  
  
Peter: Ok then, I guess we are through here.  
  
Laura stood up to leave  
  
Peter: and Laura, I know you and David are friends, but you are expected to spend equal amount of time with all the Cliffhangers. Get to know them.  
  
Laura nodded her head and then walked out the door.  
  
Peter watched her- smiling to himself that she had finally talked. She hadn't opened up, but that would come later.   
  
"First she has to learn to trust us," Peter reassured himself.  
  
  
  
Laura walked out of his office to find David sitting in a chair waiting for her.  
  
David got up when he saw her come out…  
  
David: How'd it go?  
  
Laura: He's a nice guy  
  
David nodded his head.  
  
David: Yeah…let's go.  
  
They walked out the door….  
*************************************   
  
Scott had showed his mom just about everything on campus, he then showed her to the gazebo.  
  
Susan: It's beautiful. Why don't we sit down and talk?  
  
Susan sat on the bench and patted it for Scott to sit down.  
  
Scott looked around, not sure if he should, but decided to. Scott sat down…  
  
Susan: So, is everything really ok with you Scott?  
  
Scott: That depends mom, what's your definition of ok?  
  
Susan: Scott, my visit has nothing to do with me getting custody. Just put that thought out of your head, your father should have never even mentioned it to you.  
  
Scott: Funny how the bad things get mentioned and the others well, guess there aren't any.  
  
Scott looked at his mom, she looked hurt.  
  
Scott: Look mom, I'm sorry. I'll forget about it.  
  
Susan gave him a little smile.  
  
Susan: Good. Hey, tell me about your friends.  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: They're cool I guess.  
  
Susan: Juliete is really nice.  
  
Scott: I guess  
  
Susan: I know last time I was here…  
  
Scott: Mom, I know where you're going with this. Me and Juliete aren't close friends like that.  
  
Susan gave her son a little embarrassed smile.  
  
Susan: Oh. With anyone…  
  
Scott gave her a little smile  
  
Scott: No mom, no special friends.  
  
'Well that hurts'  
  
Scott turned around to see Shelby standing behind him with a little smirk on her face.  
  
Scott: Hey  
  
Shelby turned around and began to walk off. Scott jumped up off the bench and followed her. He caught up with her and started to talk to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Susan watched as her son chased after the girl. She didn't recall seeing her last time she was here, so she assumed she was knew. Susan watched as Scott talked with her, and how she made him smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott: You'll give it a shot?  
  
Shelby gave him a little smile.  
  
Shelby: I figured you would need someone to argue with about your mom coming.  
  
Scott gave her a little smile.  
  
Scott: Thanks.  
  
He looked back at his mom who was staring at the two. He nodded his head towards her.  
  
Scott: Wanta meet my mom? She's cool…  
  
Shelby looked at him with a scared look.  
  
Scott: It's ok Shelb, you don't have to, but she is nice.  
  
Shelby gave him a little smile  
  
Shelby: Ok  
  
Scott: I'm going to get back your trust Shelby  
  
Shelby: I hope…  
  
Scott gave her a smile and they started walking back to his mom. He thought about holding her hand, but didn't.  
  
  
  
  
Scott: Mom, this is Shelby Merrick.  
  
Susan extended her hand to Shelby, who shook it.  
  
Susan: Nice to meet you.  
  
Shelby: You too.  
  
Shelby gave a little shy smile, she didn't know exactly how to act.  
  
Scott: Um Shelby wasn't here last time you came.  
  
Susan: Oh, so you haven't been here as long as Scott.  
  
Shelby: Um I've been here about two months longer than him, I had just visited home the week you were here. Scott told me about your visit though.  
  
Susan: That's nice. So, how long have you two known each other?  
  
Scott: Um, ever since I've been here.  
  
Susan nodded her head.  
  
Susan: That's nice.  
  
Shelby looked around, she felt odd standing there.  
  
Susan: I was planning on asking Scott to dinner Shelby, would you like to join us.  
  
Shelby gave a little smile  
  
Shelby: Sure, if it's ok with Scott here.  
  
Scott gave her a little smile.  
  
Scott: Sure, I'll just talk to Peter.  
  
Susan: Don't bother I'll do it.  
  
Scott nodded his head and smiled.  
  
Scott: Ok  
  
Susan: Well, I'm going to go back to the hotel and rest, I'll see you two a little later.  
  
Shelby: Nice meeting you.  
  
Susan: You too.  
  
Scott: Um I'll walk you to Peter's office mom.  
  
Susan: Ok Scott.  
  
Scott turned to Shelby and looked into her eyes.  
  
Scott: We'll talk later.  
  
Shelby gave him a little smile and nodded her head.  
  
Scott: Promise?  
  
Shelby: Promise. Now go on cowboy.  
  
Scott gave Shelby a smile, and then began to walk off with his mom.  
  
  
Shelby turned around to walk off, and saw Daisy staring at her.  
  
Daisy: Decided to use the heart?  
  
Shelby gave Daisy a little smirk.  
  
Shelby: Heard about Sophie's little pep talk huh?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Saw her getting the book. Had a feeling it was for you.  
  
Shelby: Well you were right.  
  
Daisy: How is it going?  
  
Shelby: Only time will tell…  
  
Daisy and Shelby walked off talking to each other…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott and his mom were walking toward Peter's office. Scott could feel his mom staring at him.   
  
Scott: What?  
  
Scott smiled at his mom.  
  
Susan: I'm going to ask you again, do you have a special friend?  
  
Susan watched as Scott's eyes lit up.  
  
Scott: Yeah mom, I guess I do.  
  
Scott nodded his head and gave her a smile.  
  
Susan: That's good Scott.  
  
They started walking again…  
*************************************  
  
Susan knocked on the door to Peter's office. She heard someone inside tell her to 'come in', so she did.  
  
Susan: Hello again Mr. Scarbrow, I mean Peter.  
  
Susan gave him a little smile  
  
Susan: I was wondering if I could take Scott, and his friend Shelby to dinner tonight?  
  
Peter gave a little confused look.  
  
Peter: Yeah sure that's fine, if it's ok with Scott.  
  
Susan: He said he would love to go.  
  
Peter: Um ok, have you asked him if he wants Shelby to go?  
  
She gave him a confused look.  
  
Susan: Yes, don't they get along?  
  
Peter shook his head to snap himself out of it.  
  
Peter: Yes, they get along fine. They had just been going through some rough times lately, but I guess everything is fine now.  
  
Peter gave her a little reassuring smile.  
  
Susan: Anything I should no about?  
  
Peter: Oh no.  
  
Susan: Mr. Scarbrow, not to sound mean or anything, but does my son need to be hanging around that girl?  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
to be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next: Susan talks to Peter about Shelby  
  
David and Laura talk  
  
Someone calls group and things get heated…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think of the length?  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW... it doesn't take long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
